EACW Uprising Episode 4
by johaku0
Summary: the 4th episode of uprising
1. Promo

EACW uprising Intro Sesshomaru and Kouga promo.

(Sesshomaru comes down to the ring theme song ten thousand fist by disturbed)

Sesshomaru: last week I retained my EACW world title in a brutal 5 star last man standing match but after the match something happened that was uncalled for and not right Kouga attacked me and Kidnapped Sesshybabe123 KOUGA ALL YOU PROVED LAST WEEK KIDNAPPING SESSHYBABE123 IS THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOW DOWN NO GOD SON OF A BITCH SO I AM WARNNING YOU ETHIER GIVE BACK SESSHEYBABE123OR I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL COME BACK THERE FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE SHESSHYBABE123 IS

(Kouga comes out to the ring with Sesshybabe123 held hostage theme song the animal)

Kouga: Sesshomaru you think you can just come out and demand I give her back no it's not going to work like that see hear how it's going to work you will face me in a match at vendetta this Sunday and if you happen to win you will get her back but to be fair I will let you pick the type of match we will have.

Sesshomaru: you just signed you goddamn death warrant the type of match I have in mind is so brutal so nasty that the only way you can win is to make you opponent say two embarrassing words I quit so that is why at vendetta me and you will have a I quit match.


	2. Promo Johaku0 pride

EACW uprising Johaku0 and Fur her king Bradley Aka pride Promo

(Johaku0 comes out to the ring with Kikyo New Theme song Before I forget Slipknot.)

Johaku0: ok Last week's uprising was shocking none to say the least but one Event was the most shocking of all Pride is back and cost me a match against an EACW superstar who is now a kidnapper But I figure I will leave the Kouga issue to Sesshomaru I got a more serious issue I know pride is here so Pride king Bradley whatever the fuck you call yourself you must have some guts to make your return to my company by attacking me now get your ass out here.

(Pride walks out on the ramp Theme song Wait and bleed by slipknot)

Pride: Johaku0 I only want to make my mark on this company by taking it from you so how about this chump stains you and your little girlfriend should hear this at EACW vendetta this Sunday me and you in a barbwire and glass weapons match for the owner ship of EACW.

Johaku0: ok it's done.

Pride: my two partners are Wrath and Gluttony.

Johaku0: we have 2 more matches tonight Ginta and Hakkaku will go against Gohan and Goku in a Extreme rules tag team match to determine the number one contenders for the EACW tag titles at vendetta in a Tag team Extreme rules match also tonight we will have and Kouga will go one on one with Inuyasha in a Chain match in the main event.


	3. number one contenders match

EACW uprising tag team extreme rules match

Match intro: The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contenders for the tag team titles at vendetta and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no disqualifications and no count outs the only way to win is by pin fall or submission

Ginta and Hakkaku introduction (theme song bark at the moon ozzy osbourne): introducing first from Japan weighing in at combine 440 pounds Ginta and Hakkaku.

Goku and Gohan introduction (theme song Getting away with murder papa roach): and the opponents from Japan weighing in a combined weight of 500 pounds they are the team of Goku and Gohan team double G.

Match: And here we go the first Match of Uprising has begun it is Gohan and Ginta starting us off Gohan a 300 pound power house just tossing Ginta across the ring and now Ginta trying to use his speed and Ginta with a knife edge chop to Gohan and a right hand to the face now Hakkaku putting a chair in the ring to help his partner as with a few kendo sticks and some sledgehammers now Ginta has the chair but its blocked and Gohan with a head butt and Ginta is busted open now Gohan tagging in Goku the speed of team double G and Ginta just tagged in Hakkaku and here we go but Hakkaku has a chair and a shot to the skull and Goku is bleeding like a stuck hog but Goku up and Goku with an swing neck beaker on the chair and Gohan attacking Ginta the cover on Hakkaku 1,2,3 its over and a bloody Goku is relaxed and happy now knowing he and Gohan will face the elrics.

Match ending announcement: Here are your winners and the new number 1 contenders Team double G.


	4. Main event Chain match

EACW chain match

Match intro: the following contest is a Chain match and it is scheduled for one fall now here are the rules the two opponents will be joined at the wrist by a 12ft chain the only way to win this match is by pin fall.

Kouga introduction (theme song the animal by disturbed) : Introducing first from Japan weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga.

Inuyasha introduction (theme song waking the demon by bullet for my valentine): and the opponent from Japan weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha.

Match: ok this match is on and Inuyasha and Kouga with a collar and elbow tie up Kouga with a side head lock but Kouga whipped in to the ropes by Inuyasha and knocked down by Inuyasha with a clothesline Kouga is back up but Inuyasha Knocking him down again now remember ladies and gentlemen these men are attached to each other with a 12ft long steel chain and there are no disqualifications no count outs no submissions the only way to win is by pin fall and now Kouga with a Kick to the gut and now lashing Inuyasha across the back but now ripping the top part of Inuyasha's kimono off and now lashing Inuyasha across the back and that chain splitting the flesh of Inuyasha and again another laceration now Inuyasha fighting back up with a punch to the gut and another punch to the gut and now Inuyasha going outside the ring looking under the ring and grabbing a steel chair and a bag of thumbtacks and Inuyasha back in to the ring and Kouga with a kick to the gut avoiding the steel chair Inuyasha is bleeding from the back and Kouga with the chair now and a chair shot to the skull of Inuyasha busting Inuyasha open and I mean wide open and now Kouga to the top rope but Inuyasha jerked that chain and Kouga fell off the top rope now Inuyasha is completely covered in blood but he is up and Inuyasha lashing Kouga across the back Splitting his flesh and now Inuyasha with another lash across the back and another one that is three for three Inuyasha now with the chair and a chair shot across the skull laying Kouga open now Kouga bleeding like a stuck hog as is Inuyasha now Inuyasha dumping the bag of thumbtacks in the ring but wait Kagome has just walked out to ring side for Inuyasha now Inuyasha outside the ring grabbing another bag of thumbtacks and dumping it in the ring and now Kouga with a punch to the head of Inuyasha and Kouga is now completely covered in blood and Inuyasha now outside the ring and Kagome kisses him but Inuyasha has another steel chair now Inuyasha with a spear and Kouga landing back first in to the tacks and becoming a human pin coushin now Inuyasha with the cover 1,2 no Inuyasha kicked out and now Kagome in the ring and she just bitch slapped Kouga now Inuyasha placing a chair under Kouga's head and now with a con chairto to Kouga and again the cover 1,2,3.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: hey Kouga you son of a bitch the punishment you suffered tonight is nothing compared to what you are going to get on Sunday and here is a warning if you ever come near me or Kagome I will kill you with out hesitation.


End file.
